Dear Mario
by Slave4UBrit
Summary: Some letters are better off unsent. Then again, some aren't. Rated K-plus  because it's kind of sad :B Updated September twenty seventh. I'm BAAAAACK!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Mario,_

_I've only been captured for a few hours but I still miss you. I miss you so much. You don't realize it, you probably think I'm just some needy princess and because you're such a good person you go out there risking your life every weekend to save me. _

_This certainly isn't the first letter I've written to you. I've probably written you hundreds, but you've only received the ones that start with "Greetings" and end with a simple "Princess Toadstool.", while the others begin with "Dear Mario," and end with "I love you." Those letters have been tossed aside and thrown away because I can't bring myself to send them. This letter will probably be one of those._

_I'm sorry that I make you rescue me. I'm sorry I'm so weak. I wish I wasn't, but I am. I have never done anything to help myself. I've never fought back, or run, I just stand there like an idiot and stare helplessly. _

_I write letters like these so often, Mario. You don't realize it. You probably don't even think of me, you're just trying to slip past all the enemies and fight with everything you have. _

_You probably hate me. You probably wish you never met me, because if you hadn't you'd still be a simple plumber in Brooklyn with Pauline and Luigi. You wouldn't be busy stomping on mushrooms and turtle shells. I hope that's not what you think, but it most likely is._

_I don't tell you my deepest secrets, Mario. I don't tell you that I love you, that I need you, that I depend on you. You don't know that I'm sitting here in my cell, tears falling down my face as I stare out the window praying that you're okay. And you won't ever know. I put up the fake cheery princess front when I'm with you… and you told me you're so impressed with me because I'm still so positive and put together for someone that's been through so much._

_It's not the real me. It's just paper over the cracks. _

_I love you._

_Peach_

**This story depresses me. I realize it's short, but it gets to the point, no? xD**

**I don't know why I wrote this. If you didn't like it, don't review. I like it. I like how it's written. So… yeah.**

**I'm probably going to write some more letters, some from Mario and more from Peach.**

**Sorry if it's too sad for you.**

**I love you guise!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_Princess,_

_I wish you were here. I always do. I hate thinking of you rotting in some cell by yourself._

_I never get there on time - before you get kidnapped, I mean. I could be there defending you. _

_I'm outside the first castle. It's late, I probably should be asleep, but I can't. So I'm writing to you. I always write to you during my adventure, even if its goal isn't to rescue you … but you never get them because I don't send them. I could never reveal my feelings to you. If me, some lowly plumber told a princess like you he loved her, you'd probably just spit in my face and walk away. _

_I hope you're okay. You haven't sent me a letter yet, which is weird, because usually you send me one after the first castle… but I'm not complaining. You're locked up in some filthy cell and probably aren't even thinking about me, probably you're just thinking of getting out of there. You're a clever one, Peach. You always figure out a way to escape at least for a little while._

_I hate it, princess. I hate coming to the end of each castle, hoping that you're there, only to find out you're in another castle. Not because I hate the work and adventure that I have to go through, because I miss you. I suppose I should expect that you're in a different place after all these adventures but I still pray, still hope that you're there. Sometimes you are but I never reach you before your captor takes off with you again. There are times when I __see__ you right in front of me with whoever took you away this time, but I don't grab you. That's another one of my stupid mistakes._

_I really can't wait to see you. The only thing I dread is seeing you hurt. I don't know what to expect anymore. Sometimes I finally reach you and you're perfectly okay, and then other times you're bruised and cut. I hope it's the first one this time. Last time was the worst I've ever seen it. But you put up a fight. You're a strong one, princess._

_You probably hate me, Peach. You probably hate waiting for me. But I love you. You're just a sweet girl that is nice to everyone… you even treat Bowser with respect._

_I'm tired. I'll see you soon. Writing these letters to you passes the time, even though you'll never see them._

_Love,_

_Mario_

**NO. MARIO. YOU'RE WRONG. SHE LOVES YOU TOO.**

**Okay… well… R&R even though it's short. But it's a letter. It's not gonna be like a whole big story.**

**Thanks for reviewing! I tear up, too, while I'm writing. :B**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

_Greetings,_

_I am well. A Fire Flower will greatly help you in the Ice World._

_Please be careful._

_Princess Toadstool._

_Dear Mario,_

_It's a lie._

_I'm not well. I'm tired, lonely, and sad. I miss you. A few days have passed and I'm still sitting here staring out the window, crying, praying for you. I know how many times you've made this long and painful journey, all for me. I don't understand why. All I can think of is now you're just used to it, that the first time you just wanted to help and when it happened again and again you just decide to do it one more time because you're a good person. _

_That "one more time" has blossomed into so much more, Mario. I feel so guilty. All you get after all this is a kiss on the cheek because I'm too nervous to do it on the lips and a cake. I don't understand why you keep doing this over and over. _

_It's very dingy in here. I don't think Bowser is big on cleaning and he never has been, but the hem of my dress is so filthy now. I've spent the past 4 days pacing and staring out the window. All I can think about is you. I wish somehow I could know where you were and how you are. I hope you're not hurt. If you go down, Mario, I'm going with you._

_I miss you. You don't realize how much I'm thinking of you. I've heard that your cheeks burn when someone's thinking or talking about you. Do your cheeks ever burn? Do you know the way I feel? _

_I hope you're here soon. It's late, and I know Bowser will wake up soon enough if I keep scribbling on this paper and stomp in here… and Toad knows what he'll do once he reads this letter. _

_I love you._

_Peach_


	4. Chapter 4

_Princess,_

_I'm halfway through this adventure. I know because I count the worlds I go through, because with every step I'm closer to you. _

_Do you remember that time you were almost forced to marry a prince, Peach? And how crushed I was? Well... you didn't know that I was crushed. I don't tell you my feelings that often. Only when you pry them out of me, like you did the night before the wedding. I told you cautiously that I didn't want to see you be forced into something you didn't want to do… which is the truth. But it's only part of the truth. _

_So on the wedding day, up at the end of the aisle, you looked at me with some kind of sparkle in your eye and said no, because you didn't want to. I've been thinking about that._

_I think a lot when I'm resting and gearing up for another day on the way to Bowser's castle. What was that sparkle, Peach? Was it kindness or mischievousness? It couldn't have been love because there's no way you would choose me over a prince who would bring you money and luxury._

_I got your letter. I've been collecting fire flowers along the way, so I guess thanks for that. I just noticed that the piece of paper you wrote on was torn at the bottom… maybe you're just trying to sneak letters past Bowser so you only use scraps._

_The sun is just going down. I've stopped because I felt kind of hot a little while ago. I don't want to get sick._

_I wonder what Bowser is doing to you. I hope he's not hurting you. You don't deserve that, princess. You're a good person. You're smart, gorgeous, clever, and strong. You deserve someone to love that has those traits too. So maybe you should have gone with the prince._

_Goodnight. Sleep well, princess, I'll be there soon._

_Love, _

_Mario_

**Dang, sorry for the wait, y'all. O_O I've been busy with school. This letter isn't too long, or like, well written, but it's from Mario. He's not trying to sound absolutely perfect or brilliant. He's writing his feelings down. Even if Peach never sees the letters, it does help to vent.**

**As for the "almost forced to marry a prince", that is not a real thing that happened in Nintendo… unless you count that Mario anime thing. I made it up to add some details in there. :P**

**xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Mario,_

_I'm scared. I'm really scared. _

_Bowser seems to be really, really upset. I don't know why. He's not feeding me, he's not letting me sleep, and everytime I even make a noise he glares at me like he wants to kill me._

_Oh, Mario, what am I to do? He's not usually like this. I know he has feelings for me, but I don't feel the way he does. I've told him that countless times before. But he's never rude or cruel. I mean, most of the time._

_I really wish you were here. If you were, you could be holding m_

_What am I talking about? You don't love me, Mario, you wouldn't hold me. You carry me bridal style sometimes, yeah, but that's about it. You don't touch me most of the time, even when I am upset and come to you._

_Bowser also has me locked up in this cell. At least before his minions kept it moderately clean, dusting and sweeping a little while I sleep. Now he tells them not to bother, and has me chained to the floor. It's a pigsty and there are rats everywhere. I'm deathly afraid of these rats, Mario, not just because they're ugly but because of their sharp teeth. They could bite off my toes if they wanted to. _

_That's really weird to think about._

_I'd best get to bed before he hears me scratching this almost-gone pencil across this paper. _

_Goodnight, sweet._

_I love you._

_Peach_

**Okay… so what to say about this?**

**I know it's a little OOC for Bowser, but if you ask me, he's the kind that if you push him to his limits, he would get a little… you know. P.O.'d. AND HE MAKES ALL THIS EFFORT TO KIDNAP YOU! SOB!**

**Oh, and here's some more stories I'm working on:**

**First Time (explained this one to you prior)**

**Three Hundred Sixty Five - Peach has one year to discover her true love before being forced into marriage. What happens if he was right by her side the whole time? Told from Peach's perspective. YES, I realize I do a lot of stories like these. I don't care. I like the idea.**

**SPAGHETTI OMG OMG - No, I'm kidding.**

**Um… darn. I knew I had another idea but I forgot xP **

**I'm definitely going to wrap up My Turn and this story before starting on those/uploading them. I don't want you going a bunch of places at once. xD**

**This story is going to have a couple more letters and then an ACTUAL CHAPTER! What happens there, we'll find out… :P**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Princess,_

_I had a dream about you last night. _

_I remember it because the beginning was very nice. It was just you and me, on the beach, and the sun was rising… a typical place for something romantic to happen. To tell you the truth, though, not many people have experienced sunrise kisses, most of it happens at moonlight. Both are absolutely beautiful._

_Is it weird to dream about kissing someone? I don't know. Maybe. But it was kind of like a movie. I was watching from afar, I wasn't me. But you looked breathtaking. Your hair looks really… golden when the sun is shining down on it. I've never really looked before, but I definitely will now when we go for another walk in the gardens like you've made me do so often nowadays._

_Okay… we were kissing. And it looked really… really… nice. You know how most movies zoom in on the couple's kiss and it sounds so gross because you can hear every moan and smack? It wasn't like that at all. It was just zoomed out, and I could see us both. The waves crashed and we got a little wet, but it was almost as if it didn't matter. _

_Toadsworth would probably get upset if you came back with your dress wet, though._

_But then you were gone, and you were screaming and I couldn't move. I saw you, your retreating figure in the distance, not kidnapped but kind of just taken over. It's a dream, it doesn't have to make sense, and this didn't. I don't know whether you were upset or like, magically controlled by an evil force. _

_Then I woke up._

_I wish someone else had this dream so I could ask you what it means. It would sound kind of funny if I told you about it unless we were dating._

_Oh. So that was my dream. I'm almost to you, princess, I can tell because it's starting to get dark and musty over these places. I must be near Bowser's castle. _

_I hope you're okay. It's kind of empty around here right now. I just finished a castle and I'm resting so I can write to you. I wonder what you're doing. It must be boring unless Bowser actually lets you out and around._

_Okay… I better move on. I love you, princess. Keep safe._

_Love, _

_Mario_

**Whoa. A not so sad, almost positive letter. Yaaaaaay! Keep your spirits up, Mario.**

**This is also a longer letter. And I made up the dream in like point five seconds. Yay.**

**Hope you liked :D R&R! **

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Mario,_

_I feel your presence, sort of. Are you getting closer? I hope so. I can't wait to have you by my side again._

_You're all that's been on my mind since I've been here. It almost hurts, thinking about you. I half-wish I didn't meet you, and then I wouldn't care so much and feel so weighed down. But then again, what would I do without my hero?_

_I would rot, cry, and die. That's all that would happen to me. I'd still be caught in that dreadful tower place Bowser locked me in the first time he captured me. I guess he puts me in this cell now so he can check on me more often._

_The other half of me is thankful for you, and loves you. That part usually wins. But at the same time, I sometimes wish I could give you up, somehow have you disappear into the distance and leave me standing alone, no more burdens._

_Maybe someday you'll give up on me. That's more realistic._

_This place is sucking the life out of me, Mario. I don't know, maybe it's the dust or the loneliness, but I'm so tired all the time. That's mostly what I've been doing. Sleeping. And… I dream about you…_

_Okay. My ink kind of dribbled there for a second. I was thinking…_

_I could never tell anyone this, Mario, but… sometimes __**I ABSOLUTELY DESPISE BEING A PRINCESS**__. I don't know. I love my kingdom, I love the people, I love you, I love the dresses and the balls and the food. But it's what got me into this mess in the first place. _

_The thing I hate most about it, though, is the fact I have to be picture-perfect all the time or I'm not acceptable. I can't laugh, I can't crack jokes, my hair has to be positioned perfectly, the corset under my dress has to be laced in just the right way. I hate it. I'm not perfect. I'm a young woman who needs to make mistakes. Right now I'm broken on the inside but I still have this huge smile on the outside. _

_What if I wasn't ever a princess? Would I still know you? Maybe I'd be that normal girl in apartment B-7 that you'd meet and just… fall in love with. The perfectly normal one that wore jeans and tank tops and used quarters to do her laundry. _

_That would be… perfect. _

_I hope you're near. I need to stop wasting my time with these letters._

_I love you._

_Peach_

**I had a song stuck in my head… that made me want to write this.**

**Hope you enjoyed. 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

_Princess,_

_I think I'm going insane. I'm SOOOOOO close to you yet so far away. I can almost smell your perfume. You wear a lot of it._

_I'm delirious. I feel VERY weird. Something tells me that… there's something going on in Bowser's castle that doesn't usually happen. And I can't stop it. Even though I am about 100 feet away from where I assume you are kept in (judging by the barred-up windows on this side of the castle… building… prison thing). I could try to get through the bars and metal on the window but I think I would just break my foot. That wouldn't be good. I'd probably die. I don't think there are any doctors around here. It's in the middle of a lava-filled pit. You'd think there would be doctors, though. I bet people fall into lava all the time around here. They would need some serious bandaging on their backside if they survived. I've fell into lava before. It hurts. How did I not die? It was a miracle! Wow._

_..._

_Whoa. Sorry. (Why am I apologizing? You're never going to see this anyway.)I went off into a long thing there, and then I just kind of fell asleep while still being somewhat awake. The ink is all smudged now. I can't read my own handwriting. Not that I write neat usually. But you know._

_I'm really keyed up. I should be sleeping since tomorrow I'm going in there to fight for you. I hope you're OK. We have a sort of connection, Princess, maybe you don't feel it but I do and I feel you're in pain. __**GRR… I HATE BOWSER!**_

_I'm reading over my past letters. I keep them in my sack that I also have some of Luigi's cookies (with all his free time while I'm off doing this – i.e. saving you – he has to do SOMETHING… he's an EXCELLENT cook!), water (if that wasn't obvious), your notes (even though what you write is pretty simple and straight forward, your notes still cheer me up… I can see you in my mind writing them… bent over, concentrated, your lip pursed slightly and your golden hair tumbling over your shoulders…)_

_Good God, I miss you._

_I say that a lot. But it doesn't matter because you don't hear it… or read it. I wonder if you think about me? Yeah, probably. "When's Mario going to get here? What a slowpoke!"_

_Mmm… the sun is rising… when did it get so LATE? Or should I say… early?_

_I have a big day ahead of me, I guess, so I should stop writing and at least attempt to go to sleep. Good… night morning._

_Love_

_Mario_

**OMG WHERE HAVE I BEEN GKDLGJDKGLF I last updated this in FEBRUARY. That's… a long time. **

**I can't say I've been busy, because I haven't really… there's not much to do around here :P and I was out of school for quite some time… I just kind of had 0 ideas.**

**And then SUDDENLY last night I reaaaaaaally wanted to write. So I did this.**

**BUT BUT BUT, I really want to start a new story. But I have 0 ideas (again). Do you guys have anything?**

**Well… thank you for reading! And thanks for still reading after 7 months of inactivity. =P**

**xo**


End file.
